lost ninja
by Katashi Yori
Summary: A story of a ninja who had his life and friends taken from him. Now that the Sound Village is destroyed, he can go back to see his uncle and his best friend.


**Lost Ninja**

**Chapter One**

_Everyone knows of Naruto and the gang, but what of _

_Katashi Naoki. He was a ninja from Leaf Village as well, but his father left to go work for Orochimaru, so he was forced to leave the village. Now that the Sound Village is destroyed, Katashi seeks Lady Tsunade in hope that he can rejoin his old village._

_Background:__ Katashi Naoki is a young boy, around the age of fifteen. He has long silver hair and vivid green eyes. He's also rather slender, for the fact that all he ever did in live was train because of his father. He started training at the age of two, now he's stronger then most shinobi in the Sound Village. He's Orochimaru's greatest tool and enemy. If he was born only years earlier than he was, he alone could have killed the nine-tailed fox. But he wasn't, so he was trained to do more damage than the demon. Poor Gaara wouldn't have a chance._

Katashi wondered how far he got from his cursed village, but he was too afraid to look back. He was disguised in girl's clothes to mask his identity from anyone who survived from the village or any of Orochimaru's close servants. Katashi was one of the Sound Village's most important weapons and was currently being searched for. He refused to go back, however. He hated how Orochimaru handled things. He especially hated that he tried to ruin his old home village.

He jumped from one tree to another, trying not to think of what would happen if he got caught. _All I want is to be home, not chained up to a village I don't even care for. My father may have been blinded by the want of power, but not I. I will achieve power by hard work, not Orochimaru. I will not be his weapon anymore!_

He stopped to check the air about him. Then when he was sure no one was around, he jumped from the tree to the ground. _So far, no one has noticed me. That's a good sign. _He looked ahead of him. Nothing but trees, blue skies, and dirt roads lied in front of him, and the same from behind. _I don't know where I am. I was only five when father took me away. Looks like I'll need Kasumi's help._

Once more, he checked the area around him. No one was around. He then started to draw the summoning symbols in the dirt in front of him. _Ichi, Ni, Inu, Toru, Toru, Inu, Inu, Ichi, Ni..._ He continued the summoning until he felt its power flow from him. In a matter of minutes, a gray wolf stood in front of him; a snarl etched on her face.

"_You better have a good reason of why you summoned me Katashi. I was napping with my brothers in the Kaede forest."_

"Kasumi, I need your help finding the Leaf Village. I can't remember the way."

"_Why do you need to go there? There's nothing for you there. They won't welcome you back. Not after what your father did."_

"Kakashi will. He knows I didn't want to go. Tsunade will understand as well. I'm not on Orochimaru's side, and I never will be! I'd rather die then to become like him."

"_Well, at least you're smart enough to figure that out. Very well, I'll help you, but only if you promise to do as I say. Your uncle will be proud of you. If only Kakashi could see you know."_

"I know, but thank you for saying it. I always need a little encouragement."

"_Yeah, yeah. Let's get going before anyone notices you. I don't see how they would though. You look too much like a girl."_

"How did you-"

"_Your scent. I can never forget your scent. Male fragrance is ever so strong on you. You should put some perfume or deodorant on, and when was the last time you took a bath? Never mind, come on."_

The wolf took the lead onto the Leaf Village. All Katashi could do was follow. He was still worried about getting caught. He knew he could probably beat anyone who tried to mess with him, but he then had the risk of someone else noticing and he would be exposed.

He cursed his father mentally for forcing him to train taijutsu and jujutsu, then again, he thanked him. Yeah, the strength was incredible, but sometimes it was too much to handle.

_Now I'm getting somewhere. It would have to longer than a week if it was just me. I'm happy I have Kasumi on my side. _

Three days and nights Katashi and Kasumi traveled, only stopping for one hour; which was for food and a nap. Katashi was starting to wear out. Not even his chakra was keeping him up. He was close to admitting defeat. "Kasumi, I can't go any farther. It's easier for you, your body is better built, but I'm just a human." He sat down on the tree limb he was on.

Kasumi snarled. "_You're pathetic sometimes. How do you expect to get to the village in one piece if you just sit around? Get up and come on. You can rest when we get there."_

Katashi got up obediently, ignoring his body's protests. _We must move on. We've come too far to give up now. Kakashi wouldn't have rested. He would've moved on, no matter what the damage. I can't wait until we get to the village. I'll get to see everyone. _He started to follow Kasumi more easily now that he had a motive. He just had to think of the way he could live, harm free. Nobody telling him he was nothing but a weapon. Everyone hating him. _Is this how Naruto felt? I feel sorry now for the things I said behind his back. It's not his fault the nine-tail is in him, just like it's not my fault that I'm almost to dangerous, even to myself._

He was about to say something to Kasumi when a kunai pasted his face. _We've been caught!_ He stopped and took shelter behind the tree, kunai in hand.

Kasumi quietly snarled at Katashi to keep his mouth shut and his guard up. Katashi obeyed.

"Who's there?" The voice was from the attacker, it seemed familiar to Katashi.

He looked from his hiding place to see his attacker. He smiled as he recognized Lady Tsunade. "I mean no harm." His voice was soft, something he practiced so no one would catch his true voice and figure out his identity.

He jumped from the tree to face the woman, and realized two others were there. He bowed deeply to Tsunade. "You know me, ma'am. My father took me away from the Leaf Village when I was five."

The Hokage figured it out immediately and nodded. "Right, your father, Ayumu. How is he?"

"Thankfully dead. When the village was destroyed, he was destroyed with it. I escaped, but barely. I now have to hide who I am."

"I see. So, you know where Orochimaru is."

"No, not really...but I-"

"Who is this creep, Grandma Tsunade? How do you know him?"

Katashi looked over to the speaker, _Blonde hair, ugly jumpsuit, annoying voice... This must be Naruto. He's changed since I've last seen him._

A pink haired girl next to him smacked his head. "Naruto! Be nice to her. She knows Lady Tsunade and Lady Tsunade knows her. That's all we need to know."

"But Sakura." Naruto quickly shut is mouth before Sakura could hit him again.

Lady Tsunade sighed. "Katashi is the...daughter of a ninja who served under Orochimaru and she is Kakashi's niece."

"Kakashi's niece?!" The two looked at each other then to Katashi.

"Konichiwa, I'm Katashi. Yes, Kakashi is my uncle, but he refuses to let anyone know. My father was a mad man, like all the other's who are on Orochimaru's side."

Naruto went through one of his spasms. "So you're on that jerk's side too! You're here to try and ruin our village again; well I won't let you." He ran toward Katashi with his kunai out.

Katashi just stood there, only bringing out his own kunai when Naruto got close enough. Their kunais hit. "Naruto, of all people, _you_ should know not to judge people of how they are, how they act, or what's _inside_ them. At first I hated you just like everyone else because of the nine-tail, but now I understand the pain you must have suffered." He bowed his head to Naruto. "Gomen, Naruto-kun."

Naruto backed away. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I just got carried away." He laughed a little then got serious. "I don't like Orochimaru. Every since I met him in the forest I hated him. Now he's got Sasuke and-"

Katashi froze. "Sasuke. He's got Sasuke Uchiha?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto then looked at Katashi. "Yes, he has Uchiha. But if you tell us were Orochimaru might be hiding, we can save him."

"I don't know where but I think I can help. Kasumi, come here."

The gray wolf sprang from the bushes and was at his side, _Yes master?_

"I need you to track down Sasuke's scent." He reached in his bag and pulled out a bracelet with _Uchiha_ engraved in it.

The wolf sniffed the bracelet, and then began to go the way they headed from. _This won't be easy. The scent is very stale. But I might be able to track him._

Katashi nodded then nodded again to the group. "We follow her and we'll find Orochimaru and Sasuke."

"We trust you, Katashi." Lady Tsunade followed the wolf; the rest followed her. Katashi, however hesitated for a moment. He put the bracelet on. _Sasuke, please wait for me. You promised we'd die together. Don't buy into his tricks. You know you can't beat Itachi that way._

He then ran off after the others. All that was on his mind was to get his old friend back. The Leaf Village would have to wait. _Sasuke..._


End file.
